civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Vietnam (Trung Sisters)
Vietnam led by the Trung Sisters[BNW Vietnam Civilization - Colonialist Legacies] is a custom civilization by Colonialist LegaciesColonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolin, Krajzen, and Senshidenshi, with contributions from PrimoXanthous, Scapegrace, LastSword, JFD, and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Hanoi with Nan Madol. Overview Vietnam Vietnam is the easternmost country on the Indochina Peninsula in Southeast Asia. With an estimated 90.5 million inhabitants as of 2014, it is the world's 13th-most-populous country, and the eighth-most-populous Asian country. The name Vietnam translates as "Southern Viet" (synonymous with the much older term Nam Viet); it was first officially adopted in 1802 by Emperor Gia Long, and was adopted again in 1945 with the founding of the Democratic Republic of Vietnam under Ho Chi Minh. The country is bordered by China to the north, Laos to the northwest, Cambodia to the southwest, and the South China Sea to the east. Its capital city has been Hanoi since the reunification of North and South Vietnam in 1976. Trung Sisters In Vietnam women have always been in the forefront in resisting foreign domination. Two of the most popular national heroines are the Trung sisters: Trung Trac and Trung Nhị (c. 12 – c. AD 43). The Vietnamese had been annexed by the Han empire and had been suffering under the harsh rule of Chinese governors. The Trungs gathered an army of 80,000 people to help drive the Chinese from their lands. From among those who came forward to fight the Chinese, the Trung sisters chose thirty-six women, including their mother, and trained them to be generals. These women led a people's army of 80,000 which drove the Chinese out of Viet Nam in 40 A.D. The Trung sisters - of whom Nhi proved to be the better warrior - liberated six-five fortresses. After their victory, the people proclaimed Trung Trac to be their ruler and renamed her "Trung Vuong" or "She-king Trung." For the next three years the Trung sisters engaged in constant battles with the Chinese government in Vietnam. Outnumbered, their troops were badly defeated in 43 A.D. and the Trung Sisters committed suicide. However, their actions in liberation made them national heroes of Vietnamese history and an immortal symbol of independence. Dawn of Man Let all the peoples of Dai Viet bow unto their saviours, Trung Trac and Trung Nhi! Though your origins were comparatively humble, you were schooled in the arts of warfare and in the history of your people. When the Han invaders inflicted great cruelties upon the people of your lands and murdered Trac's beloved husband, you rose with the rage of the dragon and your countrymen rose with you, casting out the usurpers and establishing an independent nation. For the next three years, the Chinese broke upon your kingdom like waves upon a rock until at last you were defeated, though it took an army of a hundred thousand men to slay two women. O mightiest of sisters, you have more enemies than just China now; you face a host of barbarians, eager to enslave the people of a proud nation. Will you rise once more and fight for a free Vietnam? Can you build a Civilisation that will stand the test of time? 'Introduction: '"Hail, great leader, and look upon two leaders who are so much more. Tell us what you have to offer Vietnam." 'Defeat: '"Our walls crumble, our fields burn... to the river, my dearest sister. And to you I say this: no rule is eternal. One day we shall rise again." Strategy A Cultural-Defensive Civ which wants players to experiment with Honor for a change. You can receive up to +25% Food and +25% Culture in all Cities by finishing the tree, but this does clash a bit with Vietnam's strong inclination for defense. If you have a neighbor close by, you may as well go full Honor, neutralize the threat, then develop from there. Hopefully your Jungle start isn't too punishing with a lack of Production. Otherwise, a Tradition-Honour hybrid can work. Pick Tradition first, then go a few policies into Honor, before returning to Tradition for maintenance free Military Castes and free Water Puppet Theaters - a nice bonus because these both cost more to produce and maintain. At any rate, the Honor boosts are percentage based, so they won't have a big impact in many Cities in the early game anyway - perhaps return to it in the late-game post Aesthetics and World's Fair. Build the defensive buildings in your Capital/Guild City later on, when the Production cost is relatively less and you'll have more slots to fill. The Viet Cong might be useful for repelling a late-game invader if the terrain is suitable. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * TPangolin: Planning, Art * Senshidenshi: Code, Art * Sukritact: Art * Krajzen: Code, Text * PrimoXanthous: Art, Inspiration * Scapegrace: Text * LastSword: Code * JFD: Code * Viregel: Code * Antti Martikainen: Music Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Oriental Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:Vietnam